Vampire love shadamy story
by jewels13yrs
Summary: A black and red hedgehog falls in love with a vampire
1. Chapter 1

Vampire love (shadamy) story Chapter 1- where is amy and blaze.

shadows pov

I went over to talk to Rouge about this feeling i feel when ever i get close to Amy Rose. I saw Rouge walking out of eggmans lab. I ran toward rouge to ask her.

Shadow: "Rouge!"

Rouge: "oh hey Shadow what is it"

Shadow: "What is it called when u feel warm inside when ever u get near a person?"

Rouge: "Shadow thats called love why are u in love"

Shadow: "NO i was just wondering." I said nervously.

Rouge: "well ok watever u say. Hey Shadow?"

Shadow: "yeah what?

Rouge: "im going to see knuckles and them u want to come?"

Shasdow: "i guess"

we went to go see our friends knuckles, tails, cream, blaze, amy, cosmo, silver and sonic. Its nice to see Amy again i guess i really do love amy. but the only way i going to know if i loved her is to spend more time wit her. we saw the guys at tails workshop.

Rouge: "hey guys"

Shadow: "hey"

All of them: "hey rouge and shadow wats up we have it seen u in 3 years"

Rouge: "we been fine"

Knuckles: "well thats great"

i look around and i didn't see amy or blaze.

Rouge: "wheres amy and blaze"

i saw everybodys heads look down.

Rouge: "wats a matter"

Shadow: "wheres amy is she ok" i said worriedly. Cream looked up at me and rouge.

Cream: "we don't know"

Shadow and rouge: "wat do u mean"

Cosmo: "amy and blaze have been gone for 6 years"

Shadow and Rouge: "WAT 6 YEARS"

Silver: "yes 6 years. we look everywhere for blaze and amy but no luck."

Sonic: "They left without saying goodbye or telling us where their going."

Rouge: "thats terrible we have to keep looking we can't just stop their our friends."

Shadow: "Rouge is right we have to find them. They could be in danger or worse."

Silver: "calm down we haven't given up they will return."

Shadow: "how do u know"

Silver: "cuz i feel it. dont worry if i know amy and blaze and i do their really strong."

Sonic: "Silver is right we cant worry it wont help we just have to stay calm they have to come back."

Rouge: "Shadow maybe silver and sonic are right it wont help if we just worry"

i looked at rouge then i turned around and walked away. I was crushed and really worried about amy. Amy was gone and i had know idea where she went.

Rouge: "sorry about Shadow he's just concerned about them.

All of them: "its ok we understand"

Rouge: "well i better go follow him i don't want him to do anything stupid."

All of them: "ok bye"

Rouge: "bye" Rouge flew off.

Rouge: "Shadow wait up"

I stop and heard rouge.

Shadow: "wat do u want"

rouge flew down to me.

Rouge: "its ok amy and blaze will be ok dont worry"

Shadow: "HOW DO U KNOW HUH? AMY IS PROBABLY SCARED AND MAYBE IN DANGER AND U GUYS EXPECT ME TO REMANE CALM!

Rouge: "oh Shadow ur worried about amy?"

Shadow: "YES I AM AND THE WORSE PART OF IT IS I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF AMYS OK"

Rouge: "Amy is one tough girl she could handle herself. Besides she has blaze."

i looked down then back at rouge.

Shadow: "but..."

Rouge: "its ok amy will be fine. wait a minute do u love amy?" Rouge said wit a smile.

My heart began to beat fast. I was speechless. I guess i did love amy.

Rouge: "you do u can't hide it."

Shadow: "YES I DO OK and i can't even tell her how i feel about her cause she is gone."

Rouge: "oh shadow im so sorry i didnt know amy will be back ok trust amy.

i walked away from rouge. Rouge followed me. we went back to eggmans base. When we got to eggmans base, I went to my room and went to sleep.

Rouge: "oh amy and blaze please be alright."

Rouge went to her room and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire love (shadamy) story Chapter 2- their back

Amy's pov

Its been 6 years since me and blaze been home. i couldn't imagine how worried our friends were. Me and blaze were walking in a forest just in the the south away from home.

Amy: "Blaze when do we get to go home."

Blaze: "Today"

Amy: "wait what today thats awesome i can't wait to go home."

Blaze looked at me.

Blaze: "yes it is but ur going to have to stay wit me sis ok"

Amy: "but why"

Blaze: "because u still can't control your thrist u know thats the whole reason why we left."

Amy: "oh i know ok i'll stay wit u"

Blaze: "ok good now lets go home"

I smiled at Blaze and she smiled back at me. we ran full speed to our house now since i would have too stay wit blaze. we got to the house.

Blaze: "well here we are home. now lets go surprise our friends"

Amy: "Yeah lets go"

Blaze: "but we have to act normal ok"

Amy: "ok"

We ran to tails workshop. When we got there, we saw Cream, cosmo, tails, knuckles, Sonic, Silver. They were talking about something.

Amy and Blaze: "hey guys"

All of them: "hey amy and blaze. wait a sec amy, blaze omg"

Everybody started to cry except me, blaze, knuckles, sonic and Silver.

All of them: "omg ur back"

Everybody ran to us and hug me and blaze. then they step back.

Cream: "where were u guys we were worried sick about you."

Me and Blaze smiled at them.

Amy: "were really sorry but were ok"

Blaze: "yeah we just took a trip up the south."

Silver: "well the important thing is that your ok"

Tails: "yeah thats all that matters is that ur fine."

Blaze: "thank u for understanding guys."

Amy: "yeah ur the best."

Everybody smiled at me and blaze.

Cosmo: "omg we have to call Rouge and Shadow and tell them u guys are back right now"

Blaze and Amy: "Rouge, Shadow"

Cosmo: "You still remember them right"

Blaze and Amy: "of course we still do"

Blaze: "its just we haven't seen them in a long time"

Sonic: "of course u haven't u been gone for 6 years. they been gone for 3 years."

Amy: "we've been gone for 6 years i haven't notice."

Blaze: "Yeah i guess time slip away from us"

Silver: "you think"

Cosmo: "well anyway i better go call rouge. they will be so happy ur back."

Cosmo got her phone out and called rouge.

Shadow's pov

Me and rouge were sent up the west to find a chaos emerald for Dr. eggman.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Rouge: "Hold up Shadow my phone is ringing"

I stopped. Rouge took out her phone and awnsered it.

Rouge: "hello"

Cosmo: "hey rouge its cosmo"

Rouge: "oh hey cosmo what is it"

Cosmo: "THEIR BACK, THEIR BACK!"

Rouge: "Calm down Cosmo whos back"

i look at rouge while she was on the phone

Cosmo: "BLAZE AND AMY ARE BACK"

Rouge: "WHAAT R U SERIOUS"

I looked at rouge confused

Cosmo: "yup so get ur butts over here Now"

Rouge hanged up her phone and put it in her pocket and looked at me smiling i looked at her confused.

Shadow: "wat is it"

Rouge: "Change in plans"

Shadow: "wat do u..."

Rouge ran to me and grabed both of my hands and took off into the air really fast.

Shadow: "WHAT THE HECK ARE U DOING"

Rouge: "Calm down Shadow were going to tails workshop"

Shadow: "WHAT WHY"

Rouge: "shhhhhhh RELAX"

Shadow: "WHAAT RELAX ARE U FREAKIN KIDDIN ME."

we flew fast threw the air and i saw Tails workshop. We flew down.

Shadow: "PUT ME DOWN ROUGE"

Rouge put me down and i turned around looking at Rouge angrily.

Shadow: "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN GOT IT"

Rouge: "ok ok just turn around"

i turned around and i couldn't believe my eyes. It was Amy and Blaze.

Amy and Blaze: "hey rouge, hey Shadow."

Rouge ran to Amy and Blaze and hugged them. Then she step back.

i looked at Amy and smiled at her. she smiled back and blushed i blushed too.

Rouge: "omg where were u guys me and Shadow missed u "

Amy: "im sorry we just traveled up the south."

Blaze: "yeah sorry"

Rouge: "its ok i guess as long as u never leave again"

Amy and Blaze: "ok ok ok we wont leave again."

Amy: "We have to go"

Blaze: "Amy is right we have to go."

All of them except for Shadow: "ok bye then."

Amy and Blaze walked away. I ran too Amy.

Amy's pov

I saw Shadow running towards me.

Shadow: "Hey amy wait"

Amy: "what is it Shadow"

Shadow: "do you want to hang out wit me tomorrow"

Amy: "yea sure"

Shadow: "Great i'll come get u at 9 ok

Amy: "oh ok. oh wait Shadow"

Shadow: "wat is it Amy"

Amy: "umm i live at blaze's now ok"

Shadow: "oh ok"

Shadow walked away. me and blaze walked home.

Amy: "umm blaze im hungry can we go hunting?"

Blaze: "sure sis lets go hunting."

i smiled at Blaze and then we ran into the forest. I saw a deer eating grass.

Amy: "you want to take this one"

Blaze: "no you go ahead"

Amy: "ok"

i looked at the deer and i began moving towards the deer very slowly. As i got close to the deer i could smell the blood inside the deer. my eyes turned red my fangs appeared in my mouth. i waited for the right moment. Blaze watched my every move i made. i got ready to pounce. Then i jump on the deer and bite its neck and started sucking the blood out of the deer. After that, I was done. I walked over too blaze. my eyes went back to normal; my fangs disappeared.

Amy: "hey blaze how did i do"

Blaze: "u did great. u r getting better at this hunting"

Amy: "thanks blaze. r u hungry?"

Blaze: "no come on lets go home"

Amy: "ok"

Blaze: "lets walk home ok it a nice night ok"

Amy: "ok sounds good"

we started to walk home.

Blaze: "well are u excited to hang wit Shadow"

Amy: "its great"

Blaze: "are u sure ur gonna be able to control yourself though. im not going to be there you know"

Amy: "i know i think i can control it"

Blaze: "ok but im gonna have to follow you and watch you got it"

Amy: "really blaze come on i could control my thrist i dont need a babysitter"

Blaze: "Amy you say that and u know ur wrong im coming wit u whether u like it or not got it"

Amy: "fine"

Blaze: "dont worry u wont even know im there i promise"

we got to the house and i went up to my room and went to bed so did Blaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire love (shadamy) story

Amy's pov

I woke to the ringing sound of my phone. i sat up from my bed and reached into my purse to grab my phone. I awnsered it.

Amy: "Hello"

Blaze: "Hey it's me blaze"

Amy: "oh hey sis wats up"

Blaze: "im not home im in the mountains hunting. Come to the mountains and hunt wit me"

Amy: "alright i'll be right there"

i hung up my phone and got out of bed. i put on blue jeans and a black shirt and brushed my hair. i ran out the door to the mountains. When i got to the mountains, i saw blaze standing on top of a mountain. i ran to her.

Amy: "hey Blaze"

Blaze: "hey sis ready to go hunting?"

Amy: "yup what we hunting"

Blaze: "Mountians lions"

Amy: "Mountain lions?"

Blaze: "yup dont worry sis i want to teach u how to hunt more than one animal. Dont worry it will be fun besides ur way more stronger than a lion"

Amy: "yeah ur right"

Blaze: "of course i am. Now can u see a mountain lion?"

Amy: "no"

Blaze: "amy use your senses concentrate"

Amy: "ok"

Everything was quiet. i closed my eyes and listened to everything that was going on. Blaze was watching everything i was doing. All of the sudden i heard paws walking at the bottom of the hill. it was a moutain lion. I smelled the blood. i opened my eyes and they turned red and my fangs appeared. i looked at Blaze then ran off the hill. when i got to the ground, i jumped on to the mountian lion. My fangs bite into the lion, and i started drinking the blood out of the lion. i got done and my eyes turned back to normal and my fangs disappeared. i ran back to Blaze.

Amy: "how did i do"

Blaze: "great"

Amy: "thanks"

Blaze: "hey amy dont you have somewhere to be?"

Amy: "no"

Blaze: "Shadow"

Amy: "omg i almost forgot"

Blaze: "ya you did anyway im not going wit u im gonna stay here and hunt i think u can handle one day"

Amy: "thanks Blaze"

i hugged her.

Blaze: "well go get ready."

Amy: "oh ok bye"

Blaze: "bye"

i ran to my house as fast as i can. When i got there, i ran to my room and put on my red dress, comb my hair and brushed my teeth. When i was done, i look at the clock it was 9:00. I heard a knock at the door, so i ran downstairs and opened the door. It was Shadow.

Amy: "hey shaddy"

Shadow: "hey rose ready to go?"

Amy: "yup uhh where are we going?"

Shadow smiled at me and held my hand. i blushed.

Shadow: "you'll see now come on rose"

I walked with him. we were heading to the beach. when we got to the beach, we were walking along the shore.

Shadow: "bueatiful isn't it"

Amy: "yes it is"

Shadow stopped.

Amy: "whats wrong shaddy"

Shadow looked at me and smiled.

Shadow: "i want to show you something rose"

Amy: "ok"

i smiled at him he smiled back. he step forward to me and held my hand.

Shadow: "let go then"

he pulled me to his chest and held me. i blushed madly. He pulled out a chao's emerald.

Shadow: "CHAO'S CONTROL"

the next thing i know we ended up at a field of roses. Shadow let go of me and i step forward. i gazed at the roses.

Amy: "Oh shaddy its so bueatiful"

Shadow: "ur more bueatiful"

i blushed madly. he smiled at me and i smiled at him.

Shadow: "i always come here to get my mind off of stuff or to relax"

Amy: "yeah i know what u mean. you just want to be alone in peace so no one could bother you."

Shadow: "exactly"

shadow walked toward me and gazed into my eyes. i gazed into his ruby eyes.

Shadow: "amy..."

Amy: "yes" i said still gazing into his eyes.

Shadow: "I-i love u"

my heart beated rapidly. i couldn't believe he loved me and i knew i loved him but there was only one problem. I was a half vampire.

Amy: "oh Shadow i love u too but..."

Shadow leaned in. We were only inches away from each other. My heart beated faster. He got even closer to me. he was going to kiss me, but everytime he got closer i could smell his blood flowing through his neck. I tried so hard to control it but he got closer and closer to my face that i couldn't take it no more. my eyes turned red, my fangs appeared. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see me change. i got ready to strike him, but i regained control and pushed him back. i turned around. i closed my eyes. my fangs disappeared and i opened my eyes and they change back to normal. I looked back at shadow.

Shadow: "whats wrong"

Amy: "s-shadow i really do love u but..."

Shadow: "but wat. Tell me."

Amy: "i can't"

Shadow: "y"

Amy: "i just can't. IM SORRY I WISH I COULD BUT I CAN'T"

Shadow: "rose i love u and i want to be wit u"

shadow walked over to me and held both of my hands. i pulled away. i tried not to cry but the blood tears came out anyway. i turned around so shadow wouldn't see.

Amy: "GOODBYE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG"

i ran full speed to the house.

Shadow's pov

Shadow: "AMY WAIT!"

I had to follow her i loved her to much to let her go. i ran after her.

Amy's pov

I got home. i opened the door and slammed it behind me. i was crying my eyes out. Blaze sat up from the couch and saw me crying.

Blaze: "AMY WHAT HAPPENED"

i didn't awnser her instead i ran to my room and slammed the door behind me.

Blaze's pov

I wondered what happened to my sis. I heard a knock at the door. i opened the door it was Shadow.

Blaze: "Shadow"

Shadow walked in the house.

Blaze: "u know u could let me invite u in"

i rolled my eyes. i closed the door and turned to shadow.

Blaze: "so what do u what"

shadow looked at me.

Shadow: "where's amy"

Blaze: "amy y what did u do to her"

i look at shadow angrily.

Shadow: "i didn't do nothing to her. she ran off saying we can't be together."

i relized why amy said that. She couldn't control her thrist.

Blaze: "im so sorry Shadow but she's right she cant be wit you"

Shadow: "WHY"

Blaze: "we cant tell"

Shadow: "so you know about it to. tell me why."

Blaze: "No shadow im sorry.

Shadow: "TELL ME NOW"

Blaze: "NO!"

shadow walked to me and grab both of my arms really hard.

Blaze: "LET GO OF ME"

Shadow: "NO NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME"

i got really angry.

Blaze: "LET ME GO NOW"

shadow looked at my face and saw my eyes turn to red and my fangs come out. I pushed him making him crash into the wall. I slowly walked to him he was lying on the ground. i grabed his arm and pick him up. he looked up at my eyes then my fangs. i looked at him angrily. Then i let go of his arm; he fell on the floor making a large thump. He was unconcious.

Amy's pov

I was crying my eyes out suddenly i heard a lond thump in the living room. i got up to see wat it was. i walked out of my door and into the living room and i saw Shadow unconcious. i looked at Blaze her eyes were red and her fangs were out. She turned around and saw me. Then Blaze walked to the couch and fell asleep. Her eyes turned back to normal and her fangs disappeared. i walked over to shadow and picked him up bridal style. i walked up to my room and layed him on my bed. i went back down to the living room and fell asleep on the conch across from Blaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire love (shadamy) story chapter 4- The disappointed

Shadow pov

I woke up and i had a headache. i didn't know where i was. i sat up in the bed. The last thing i remember. OMG Blaze knock me out, and i saw her eyes, her teeth. I couldn't believe it. but that didn't explain where i was. I was in a pink room. I got out of the bed and slowly walked out the door. I slowly walked down the steps quietly. I saw amy on the conch sleeping. I guess i was still at amy's house and i was sleeping in her room. I walked over to Amy. Suddenly I heard something in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw Blaze doing dishes.

Blaze: "well it seems tha wake" blaze said still doin dishes.

I just stood there looking at her.

Blaze: "u got pretty banged up last night"

Shadow: "YA BY YOU"

Blaze: "shh amy is sleeping"

i frozed and looked at the conch where amy was sleeping. She was still sleeping.

Blaze: "well maybe u should think before u do something stupid."

i looked back at blaze and remembered her eyes and her teeth las night.

Shadow: "wat r u"

Blaze stopped doing dishes and turned around to look at me. Blaze sighed.

Blaze: "go away now"

Shadow: "y can't u just tell me"

Blaze looked at me angrily and started walking toward me.

Blaze: "Go away now or do u want me to attack u again"

i looked at her angrily.

Shadow: "TELL ME!"

amy's pov

i woke up to shadows yelling and got up and saw blaze and shadow fighting.

Shadow's pov

Blaze grabed my arm hardly. i looked at her face her eyes turned red and her fangs appeared. i was frozen i couldn't move. i just stared at her.

Blaze: "LEAVE NOW! OR ELSE"

Amy: "BLAZE! STOP!

blaze let go of my hand and her eyes turned back to normal and her fangs disappeared. i turned around and saw amy standing by the conch. i was speechless.

Amy: "Blaze wat ru doin!"

Blaze: "WHAT AM I DOIN UR CRAZY BOYFRIEND COMES IN HER TELLING ME WHAT TO DO. UR SO LUCKY I DIDN'T KILL HIM.!"

Amy: "BLAZE HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND OK U KNOW THAT A YOU KNOW Y"

i just stood there speechless staring at amy.

Amy: "BLAZE IM SO SORRY U WERE RIGHT IM SO SORRY BLAZE"

Blaze: "Amy its my fault ok i let u go. i should't of went wit u im sorry. DONT CRY."

amy's pov

i looked and shadow and he just stared at me.

Amy: "im sorry shadow"

He just stood there staring at me. i couldn't hold back my tears so i ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door behind me

Shadow's pov

i looked down then back at blaze. Blaze looked at me.

Shadow: "WHAT IS GOING ON"

blaze looked at me than turned around.

Blaze: "i think u should leave now."

Shadow: "IM NOT GOIN ANYWHERE"

I heard another slam of a door and i turned around and saw amy looking at me angrily. Amy's eyes turned red and i saw fangs appear on her mouth. i just stood there staring at her. i was speechless.

Blaze: "AMY NO"

i looked at blaze than back at amy. Amy was walking toward me angrily. She pushed me up againest a wall and pinned my arms down. i looked at her red eyes. She looked at me angrily.

Blaze: "AMY!"

amy ignored Blaze. I opened my mouth.

Shadow: "amy..."

amy continued to look at me. she tighten her grip on my arms.

Shadow: "what r u"

Amy stared at me and let go of my arms. She just stood there looking at me angrily. Blaze looked up at amy.

Amy: "A HALF VAMPIRE!"

I was speechless. i just stared at her. Blaze stared at amy.

Amy: "WELL THERE YOU KNOW. NOW U COULD JUST GO. NOW U SEE Y I CAN'T BE WITH U. YOU PROBABLY THINK IM A MONSTER"

amy looked away from me. i walked in front of her and lifted up her chin so she could see me. her eyes turned back to normal and her fangs disappeared. Blaze just stood there staring at us.

Amy: "ur not scared of me?"

Shadow: "No i love U"

Amy: "but..."

Amy's pov

Shadow leaned in and kissed me. i couldn't believe it he kissed me. i couldn't hold back my tears and i started to cry blood. i turned away so shadow couldn't see me. Blaze ran to me and gave me a hankercheif. i looked at blaze. She smilied at me.

Blaze: "tell him"

I looked at blaze and then looked at back at Shadow.

Amy: "sit down Shadow"

He sat down on the conch and me and Blaze sat on the conch across from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire love (shadamy) story chapter 5- trusting

Shadow's pov

I looked at amy and blaze hoping to get some awnsers. Amy and Blaze were sitting on the conch across from me. Amy and Blaze looked at me. Amy sighed.

Blaze: "If we tell u we have to know if we can trust u."

I looked at amy and smiled.

Shadow: "Of course u could trust me"

Amy: "he's right i trust u shaddy. What but u Blaze?"

I looked at blaze and she rolled her eyes.

Blaze: "NO"

Shadow: "What y"

I and Amy looked at blaze confused.

Blaze: "Well hmm i wonder y shadow o i know U COME IN TO THIS HOUSE TRYIN TO HURT ME AND GIVING ME ORDERS"

Blaze looked at me angrily. Amy looked at me.

Amy: "Im sorry Shaddy blaze has a point."

amy frowned. i looked at blaze she was looking at amy sighing.

Shadow: "Please blaze trust me i would never do anything to hurt amy and im sorry for wat i did."

Blaze looked at me.

Blaze: "fine but only because u make amy happy"

me and amy smiled at blaze she smiled back. Blaze looked at amy and hugged her. Blaze back at me so did amy.

Blaze: "do u want to tell him?"

Amy: "no that story always make me cry u go ahead"

Blaze: "ok"

I looked at blaze.

Blaze: "Ok shadow as u know me and amy are vampires, but amy is a half vampire and im a whole vampire."

Shadow: "Whats a half vampire?"

Blaze: "its a vampire that has human blood and vampire blood inside their body. A whole vampire has no human blood inside of their body only vampire blood. i could control my thrist. Amy is so dangerous sometimes she can still feel the human blood inside her, so it's very hard for her to control her thrist. I've been trying to help her control it, but it wasn't easy. Thats why me and amy left because there was to much mortals with human blood."

Shadow: "Why are u whole vampire and amy is a half vampire?"

Blaze: "it a very long story do u mine"

Shadow: "no"

amy looked at blaze.

Amy: "Can i tell the story blaze"

i looked at amy.

Blaze: "i thought u didn't want to tell the story cuz it would make u cry"

Amy: "i know i just like telling the story cuz it reminds me of mom and dad"

Blaze: "oh"

Amy smiled at blaze than looked at me and smiled. i looked at amy and smiled.

Amy: "ok shaddy me and blaze are the only vampires in this whole world"

Shadow: "really?"

Amy: "yes the vampire hunters killed the other vampires"

Shadow: "oh ok but still u didn't awnser my question"

Amy: "be patient Shadow im getting there"

Shadow: "oh sorry"

Amy: "it ok anyways all the vampires were killed a long time ago except for one. That one vampire was our dad."

Shadow: "was he a half vampirre?"

Amy: "no he was whole. Our dad fell in love with a mortal. That was our mom. Our mom fell in love wit our dad. when our dad told my mother he was a vampire, mom didn't care because she loved him. mom wouldn't let him go. a few years past and mom and dad had a baby. the baby was named blaze."

Blaze: "i was first to be born."

i looked at amy.

Amy: "Blaze was a half vampire. our dad kept Blaze under control cuz just like me she couldn't control her thrist. 2 years past and i was born.

Shadow: "so how did blaze become whole"

Amy: "well u see when blaze grew up it was time for her transformation. Dad bite blaze's neck and let as much venom as he could inside blaze making her whole. dad control blaze and taught her to hunt animals. 3 years past and blaze was in control of her thrist and it was time for my transformation but..."

i looked at amy and saw a tear drop of blood. Blaze gave her a tissue.

Shadow: "are u ok rose"

Amy: "yeah im fine anyways that night just before it was time for my transformation; the vampire hunters came and killed our mother and father. We escaped and were devastated cuz mom and dad were gone forever."

amy started to cry blood; she wiped her tears away. Blaze hugged her and looked at back at me.

Amy: "i was still a half vampire. Our dad was the only one that could finish my transformation, so im stuck as a half vampire."

Shadow: "im so sorry amy"

Amy: "its ok its not ur fault"

Shadow: "yeah but..."

Amy: "Shaddy that was a long time ago its ok"

Blaze: "if u tell anyone than the vampire hunters will come and kill us shadow nobody knows that there are still vampires please dont say anything."

i looked at amy.

Amy: "blaze is right"

i smiled at amy.

Shadow: "dont worry i wouldn't do that to u amy"

amy smiled at me and i smiled back.

Amy: "as vampire's we are very stronge and we are really fast too."

Blaze smirked.

Blaze: "i think shadow knows that already amy"

Amy: "oh well let see what else can we do"

Blaze: "here let me teel shadow ok"

Amy: "ok"

i looked at blaze and she looked back.

Blaze: "we could compell people too"

Amy: "yup i was going to compell u too forget everything but i couldn't do that to u shaddy."

Shadow: "Amy..."

Amy: "huh?"

Shadow: "can u promise never to compell me?"

Amy: "of course i promise."

Shadow: "thank u"

amy smiled at me and i smiled back.

Blaze: "Anyways we cry blood and we burn in the sun, but our father gave us rings to protect us from the sun."

Shadow: "is that it"

Blaze: "wait one more thing when we get mad our eyes turn red and our fangs appear and if we drink human blood we might not stop and we could lose our humanity."

Shadow: "oh ok i"

Blaze smirked. i stood up and so did amy. i hugged her.

Amy's pov

Shadow hugged me and i smelled his blood. my eyes turned red and my fangs appeared. i was about to bite him because his neck was right by my face until blaze pushed him making him crash into the wall. my eyes turned back to normal and my fangs disappeared. shadow stood up and looked at blaze angrily.

Shadow: "WHAT THE HECK BLAZE!"

Blaze: "ARE U CRAZY AMY WAS ABOUT TO BITE YOU"

Shadow: "WHAT"

Blaze: "YEAH U WERE JUST TO CLOSE AND SHE COULD SMELL THE BLOOD FLOWING THROUGH UR NECK."

Amy: "IM SO SORRY SHADDY THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK"

i started to cry and shadow walked to me and lited my chin up.

Shadow: "it will work"

Amy: "how?"

shadow looked at blaze.

Shadow: "turn me"

my eyes widden so did blazes

Blaze: "WHAT ME"

Shadow: "yes u"

i looked at shadow crying my eyes out. my cheeks were covered in blood.

Amy: "NO WAY"

Shadow: "yes its the only way for us to be together wit out u losing control."

i stood up straight and my eyes cleared up. i looked at shadow angrily.

Amy: "NO ITS NOT THE ONLY WAY I WILL LEARN HOW TO CONTROL IT."

Shadow: "amy how"

blaze put her hand on my shoulder and looked at shadow.

Blaze: "amy is right we won't give up we wil teach amy how to control her thrist ok"

shadow looked at me.

Shadow: "ok lets do it"

I smiled.

Blaze: "come on amy lets go hunting"

Amy: "ok what are we going to hunt?"

Blaze: "mountain lions"

Amy: "ok"

Shadow: "can i come"

Amy and Blaze: "sure"


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire love (shadamy) story chapter 6- Learning how to control

Shadow pov

Me, Blaze and Amy went to emerald forest, so amy and Blaze could hunt. when we got to emerald forest, we went up on a very taal mountain.

Shadow: "why are we up here?"

Blaze: "to look for a mountain lion. AMY ur up first."

Amy: "ok"

i looked at blaze confused then back at Amy. Amy took a step forward and closed her eyes. i looked back at blaze.

Shadow: "what is amy doing"

Blaze: "shhhhh she is concentrating just wait you'll see"

I looked backed at amy. A few min. past and amy was just standing there with here eyes closed. suddenly i saw amy's eyes open. her eyes turned red and her fangs appeared. Amy looked back at us and ran off the hill. i looked at Blaze.

Shadow: "where is she going?"

Blaze: "she found a mountain lion"

Shadow: "how?"

i was looking at blaze confused.

Blaze: "she used her senses"

Shadow: "oh ok"

Blaze: "Come on lets see how shes doing"

Blaze ran to me and pick me up bridal style and ran off the hill to watch amy. when we got to the bottom of the hill, blaze put me down.

Shadow: "u know u didn't have to carry me"

Blaze: "i know i just didn't want to miss anything"

i looked around and i didn't see amy anywhere.

Shadow: "where is she?"

Blaze: "i don't know but we have to be careful a mountain lion could be down here somewhere."

i still looked around nothing was down here. Suddenly i heard a growling. i looked on the mountain ledge and saw a mountain lion running straight at me. i gasped.

Blaze: "SHADOW LOOK OUT!"

I tried to get out of the way but the lion jumped right on top of me. Then out of no where i saw amy. She knocked the lion right off of me. i got up in shocked and saw amy's eyes red her fangs appeared. She killed that lion and started drinking its blood. i look at blaze in shock.

Blaze: "are u ok Shadow u have scratchs all over u don't worry well have those scratchs all fixed up"

i looked all confused. i turned around and saw amy standing right behind me. her eyes her normal and her fangs disappeared. Amy looked at the scratches. i looked at her and tried to wipe the blood off. She looked at me.

Amy: "don't worry shadow im not going to hurt u i love u to much just let me heal you"

blaze and i smiled at amy. Amy pulled out a pocket knife and cut her self. i looked at her confused.

Shadow: "WHAT THE HECK ARE U DOING?"

Amy: "healing U"

Shadow: "wha..."

Amy started spreading her blood on my cuts. i looked at my cuts and they disappeared. i looked at amy amazed and she smiled at me. i pick her hand up and the cut was gone.

Shadow: "how di..."

Amy: "a vampires blood is like a healing herb."

i looked at blaze and she nodded then i looked back at amy.

Amy: "i love u shaddy"

Shadow: "i love u too rose"

I put my arms around amy's waist and kissed her. then hugged her.

Shadow: "u can control ur thrist"

Amy: "i dont know but on you i can i told u i love u too much and i will never hurt u"

i smiled at amy then at blaze. blaze frowned.

Shadow: "whats wrong blaze"

Blaze: "thats good that she could be wit u without killing u but..."

Shadow: "but..."

Blaze: "but amy is still dangerous around other people"

i looked at amy then at blaze.

Shadow: "i will be wit her everyday ok"

amy smiled at me and i smiled back.

Blaze: "oh ok i guess it will be alright"

blaze smiled at me and amy and we smiled back.

Amy: "well we better get going its geting late"

Shadow and Blaze: "ok"

Amy: "Shadow..."

Shadow: "yes rose"

Amy: "can u keep up"

amy smirked at me i smirked back.

Shadow: "sure i can if u hadn't notice im fast."

Blaze: "u sur..."

i took off fast and amy and blaze had a suprise look on their face.

Amy's pov

i was in shock to see shadow run like that. i looked at blaze and she was i shock as well.

Amy: "well lets go he's probably fast but were faster"

Blaze: "ur right"

Are eyes turned red and we ran fast to catch up wit shadow. We were running fast`to shadow. Me and blaze saw shadow running just up ahead' we caught up.

Shadow's pov

I saw amy and blaze running beside me, and their eyes were red. i smirked at them.

Shadow: "u finally caught up"

Amy: "yes we did ur maybe fast but not fast enough"

amy and blaze dashed off i was in shock but still confident. i let out a big breath and dashed to amy and blaze"

Shadow: "haha Im fast admit it"

Amy: "no u no y"

Shadow: "why"

Amy: "because its not true this is what fast is watch and learn"

Blaze: "oh Shadow u lose"

Shadow: "wha..."

amy ran off faster than me. i couldn't believe it. I was shocked.

Shadow: "wow"

Blaze: "i know right she's even faster than me and thats saying something."

i saw amy sitting on the porch at the house. me and blaze stopped right infront of her. amy looked up at us and her eyes were normal so was blazes.

Amy: "Its about time you guys got here.

i smiled and amy smiled back. Amy stood up.

Shadow: "ur really fast i will admit that"

Amy: "i know ur pretty fast too"

Both: "well bye Shadow"

Blaze and went inside.

Shadow: "so i'll see u tommorow"

Amy: "yeah bye Shaddy"

Shadow: "bye my rose"

i leaned forward and kissed her then ran away.

Amy's pov

I walked inside the house all happy and went to my room and fell asleep blaze went to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire love (shadamy) story chapter 8- new vampire in town

Shadow's pov

i woke up in eggmans base. Today i am going to leave eggman. i was getting tired of his dirty work. I would probably tell Rouge to stop working with him too. I got out of and walked to where Rouge was.

Shadow: "hey rouge"

Rouge: "hey shadow whats up"

Shadow: "i came to tell u that im done with eggman"

Rouge: "what do u mean"

Shadow: "i mean im not working for eggman no more and i think u shouldn't work for anymore ok"

Rouge: "THANK GOD i was just going to say the same thing"

Shadow: "really?"

Rouge: "yup but where are we going to stay?"

Shadow: "i don't know don't worry i'll go find a house ok"

Rouge: "ok well im going to knucky's bye."

Shadow: "bye"

Rouge flew off and i ran out of eggmans base. I went to the park and sat on a bench until i notice amy walking with blaze.

Amy's pov

Me and blaze were walking in the park until i notice shadow sitting on a bench alone.

Amy: "hey blaze"

Blaze: "huh?"

Amy: "isn't that shadow"

blaze looked over and saw shadow sitting on a bench.

Blaze: "yea that is shadow"

Amy: "hmmm i wonder whats wrong with him lets go see"

Blaze: "ok"

we walked to were shadow was and he saw us. he stood up.

Amy: "hey Shaddy whats wrong?"

Shadow: "oh its nothing"

Blaze: "Shadow we know ur lying just tell us"

Amy: "yeah shaddy tell us please"

Shadow sighed and looked at me. i smiled.

Shadow: "well u see me and rouge used to work for eggman but me and rouge got tired of working for him"

Amy: "oh well thats good that u and rouge left eggman"

Shadow: "yeah but..."

Blaze: "but.."

Shadow: "me and rouge have no where to stay now"

shadow looked down. i smiled at him and hugged him then step back. He looked at me.

Amy: "its ok shaddy u and rouge could stay at our house"

Blaze: "yeah we have two guest rooms"

Shadow looked at me and blaze and smiled.

Shadow: "thanks rose and blaze"

Amy: "no problem i love u shaddy"

Shadow: "i love u too my rose"

Shadow kissed me.

Blaze: "hey where's rouge?"

Shadow: "she's at knuckles"

Amy: "oh i figure she would be there"

Blaze: "yup oh i see silver bye amy bye shadow see ya."

Both: "bye"

Shadow: "whats with her?"

Amy: "she likes silver"

Shadow: "really?"

Amy: "yup anyway lets go"

Shadow: "where?"

Amy: "it's a surprise"

Shadow: "oh ok then"

Amy: "follow me shaddy"

i ran to the forest and shadow ran beside me. we got to a cave.

Shadow: "a cave?"

Amy: "yup here come with me"

i held shadow's hand and we walked into the cave.

Shadow's pov

We were in a really dark cave. i couldn't see anything.

Shadow: "rose it's dark i can't see a thing"

Amy: "don't worry shaddy im holdin ur hand u will be fine don't u trust me"

Shadow: "yeah i trust u rose"

we got to the end of the end of the cave and i saw a glowing pond surrounded by flowers. i looked at amy amazed at what i saw.

Amy: "Do u like it shaddy"

Shadow: "it's amazing rose"

amy smiled at me i smiled back amy walked forward.

Amy: "this is a very bueatiful place its very important to me"

i walked toward amy and stoo by her.

Amy: "my father always took me and blaze and also mother to this place to have family time. "

Shadow: "y did u bring me here"

amy looked at me and i looked at her.

Amy: "because ur family my family u and blaze are the only family i have and all our friends i love u shaddy.

Shadow: "i love u too rose"

i kissed amy.

Amy: "i never thought that i would fall in love with a mortal"

i smiled at amy"

Amy: "shadow only me and blaze no about this place and now u do nobody else knows don't tell anybody about this place ok please"

Shadow: "don't worry my rose i won't tell anyone"

Amy: "thank u shaddy"

i kissed amy then hug her.

Shadow: "rose..."

Amy: "yes what is it"

Shadow: "y are u so againest of me becoming like u?"

amy looked at the pond and sighed.

Amy: "because u have life vampire's are dead i don't ever want to take your life away from u"

Shadow: "but amy i love u i want to be with u forever and i know u guys don't age"

Amy looked at me.

Amy: "shaddy i love u i can't take ur life."

Shadow: "y"

Amy: "because i love u too much im sorry but i can't it would just break my heart."

Shadow: "its ok rose im not going to push u into doing something u don't want to do"

Amy: "thank you shaddy i love u"

Shadow: "i love u too rose we better start going cause i have to find rouge to tell her were staying at your place."

Amy: "ok lets go"

Amy grabed my hand and we ran out of the cave to the park. we got to the park.

Shadow: "well im going to knuckles to tell rouge ok u coming."

Amy: "no u go ahead im gonna go see if blaze is home ok then i'll meet u back at the park ok"

Shadow: "ok rose bye"

Amy: "bye"

i kissed amy and ran off to knuckles

Amy's pov

I ran to my house and open the door it was dark i couldn't see anything. i walked in and the door shut behind me.

Amy: "hello who's there."

The lights came on and saw a green hedgehog sitting on the conch he smiled at me and stood up. he looked familar. i thought for minute and relized could it be no it can't wait a sec.

Amy: "S- scourge is that u"

i ran to him and hugged him.

Scourge: "its nice too see u amy"

i step back.

Amy: "where have u been me and blaze thought u were dead."

Scourge: "Dead what nobody could kill me"

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Amy: "y didn't u come back"

Scourge: "well u see i found out that the hunters came to your house and killed your father and mother and they were now after u and blaze, so i had to do something."

Amy: "wat did u have to do"

Scourge: "well i led the hunters away from u guys. so they wouldn't kill u and blaze. once the hunters were gone i tryed to find u guys but i couldn't until now"

Amy: "thanks scrouge if it wasn't for u me and blaze would be gone"

Scourge: "no problem amy and didn't i promise u i would protect u and blaze. i promised ur father too.

Amy: "yeah thank u scrouge i could always count on u."

Scourge smiled at me and i smiled back. i hugged him tightly and began to cry blood.

Amy: "oh scrouge i missed u so much"

Scourge: "Amy, amy its ok im back now and im never going to leave u again"

i step back and looked at him. he smiled at me and wiped my tears away. i smiled at him.

Amy: "your staying"

Scrouge: "yup but i dont have anywhere to stay."

Amy: "it ok u could stay here but all the guest rooms are taken so ur gonna have to sleep in my room."

Scrouge: "thanks amy i appreciate it."

Amy: "no problem scrouge"

Scrouge: "yes amy"

Amy: "can u control your thrist"

Scouge: "yeah y u ask"

Amy: "well two mortals named shadow and rouge are staying with us in the guest rooms"

Scrouge: "oh ok Hey amy can u still control your thrist."

Amy: "well i dont know"

Scrouge: "what do u mean"

Amy: "well whenever im around mortals i could but when one is right by me i can't control it or if i see a drop of mortal blood."

Scrouge: "hmmm lets see im gonna try to help u control it ok."

Amy: "really thanks scrouge but how"

Scourge: "amy have u forgoten im scrouge."

i laughed and he did too.

Amy: "o Scrouge ur still funnier than ever"

scrouge smiled at me and i smiled back.

Scrouge: "hey amy where's blaze?"

Amy: "she wit silver"

Scrouge: "who silver?"

Amy: "oh i forgot come with me i want u to meet my friends."

Scrouge: "oh ok"

i held his hand and walked to the park. we got to the park and sat on a bench.

Scrouge: "what are we doing here"

Amy: "well shadow and rouge will be coming right now and i told shadow that i would meet him here"

Scrouge: "oh ok"

i saw rouge, shadow, knuckles, blaze and silver walking into the park. I held scrouge's hand and stood up.

Amy: "HEY U GUYS OVER HERE!"

They walked toward us. i looked at scrouge and smiled. blaze looked at me.

Blaze: "hey is that Scrouge"

i smiled and everybody looked confused.

Scouge: "hey blaze long time right"

blaze smiled. i smiled at blaze and scrouge.

Scrouge: "so amy are u gonna introduce me to everyone"

Amy: "oh right guys this is scrouge a old friend of mine and blaze. And scrouge this is silver, knuckles, rouge and shadow.

Everyone except amy: "hi scrouge"

Scrouge: "hey"

Rouge: "anyway thanks for letting me and shadow stay with u amy"

Amy: "no problem rouge. oh yeah blaze."

Blaze: "what is it"

Amy: "scrouge is staying with us"

Blaze: "ok but we dont have another guest room"

Amy: "don't worry blaze he's going to sleep in my room"

Blaze: "ok"

Knuckles: "are u two going out or something"

shadow stared at me.

Amy and scrouge: "No"

Silver: "then y are u two holding hands?"

i looked down and saw my hand holding scrouge's hand. i let his hand go.

Scrouge: "me and amy are just very close friends?"

Shadow: "how close?"

i looked at shadow and he was glaring at scrouge.

Scrouge: "like brother and sister"

Blaze: "well bye amy and scrouge i'll see u at home ok amy"

Amy: "ok bye"

blaze, silver, knuckles and rouge left the park.

Amy: "so what do u two want to do"

Scrouge: "well do u want im kinda hungry.

Shadow: "wait a sec are u a vampire"

Scrouge: "wait what did u say to me"

Amy: "scrouge shadow knows about us"

Scrouge: "WHAT how?"  
Amy: "i told him"

Scrouge: "amy y u know if anyone knows the word will get out and the hunters will come"

Amy: "i know scrouge but we could trust shadow don't worry nobody else knows only shadow"

Scrouge sighed and looked at shadow then back at me.

Scrouge: "fine i trust him"

i got really happy and hugged he hugged me back.

Shadow's pov

i saw amy hug scrouge and i glared at him.

Amy: "shaddy do u want to come with us"

Shadow: "yeah lets go"

I smiled at amy and she smiled back.

Amy's pov

i looked at scrouge and smiled.

Amy: "Lets go Scrouge to emerald forest."

Scrouge: "ok"

all three of us ran to emerald forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire love (shadamy) story chapter 8- spilled blood

Amy's pov

we arrive at emerald forest. we went on a mountain. i looked at scrouge and smiled he smiled at me. i looked at shadow; i could tell shadow didn't like scrouge but i didn't care. i was happy that scrouge was back he was my bestest friend and greatest brother ever.

Amy: "so scrouge what we hunting?"

Scrouge: "well did blaze teach how to hunt mountain lions and deers."

Amy: "yup"

Scrouge: "hmm what about bobcats."

Amy: "i dont think there are bobcats in emerald forest"

Scrouge: "then we will go up to the south there are plenty of bobcats there."

Amy: "does have to do with me knowing how to control my thrist"

Scrouge: "yes the more different animals you hunt you will control ur thrist"

Amy: "really thats great"

Scrouge: "its not going to be that easy amy u will still have human blood inside u it will always be there unless u finish ur transformation."

Amy: "i can't my father was the only one who could finish my transformation."

i looked down. scrouge walked toward me and lift my chin up to where i was looking at him. he smiled at me.

Scrouge: "don't worry amy i'll find a way ok"

Amy: "ok"

shadow walked in between us.

Shadow: "so are we going up south"

Scrouge: "uhhh yeah lets go"

scrouge ran off.

Shadow: "Amy..."

Amy: "yes shaddy"

i smiled at him and he smiled back.

Shadow: "i love you"

Amy: "i love u too shaddy whats the matter"

Shadow: "im fine"

Amy: "shadow are u jealous"

Shadow: "N-no"

i smiled at him and put my hand on his cheek.

Amy: "shadow i love u scrouge is just like a brother to me. i love u forever i will never leave u never."

i kissed shadow and hugged him.

Shadow: "i love u rose"

Amy: " me to now lets go"

i held shadow's hand and we ran off to the south. we saw scrouge in the forest sitting on a rock.

Scrouge: "what took u guys so long"

Amy: "sorry scrouge i was talking to shadow"

Scrouge: "oh ok then anyway amy u go first use your sences ok"

Amy: "ok"

i let go of shadow's hand and steped forward. i listen to everything that was going on in the forest. I knew Scrouge was watching my every move i made. Suddenly i heard four paws walking on the ground just a mile from here. i opened my eyes and they were red and my fangs appeared. i looked back scrouge and shadow and i ran to were the bobcat was.

Shadow's pov

Amy ran off. i looked at scrouge; he looked at me.

Scrouge: "well lets go"

scrouge ran off to were amy was at. i glared at scrouge. i ran after him to where amy was. i saw scrouge standing by a tree. i ran up besides him. i looked at him.

Shadow: "where's amy"

Scrouge: "over there by the tree"

i saw amy by the tree and saw the bobcat laying on the ground resting.

Shadow: "wat is she doing"

Scrouge: "shhh she's getting ready to attack."

i look at amy she started walking closer and closer to the bobcat until she steps on a twig. the bobcat stands up and sees amy then runs away.

Scrouge: "AMY GO GET IT"

Amy runs after the mountain lion. i looked scrouge.

Scrouge: "lets walk to where amy is im tired of running"

i nodded. we started walking.

Shadow: "so how did u meet amy"

Scourge: "well my father and amy's father were best friends. my father was vampire so he turned me at the age of 3. when i turned 4 amy was born. her father always told me to watch amy while he was with blaze and her mom. i always took care of amy she's like my family. her and blaze are the only family i have left. just like amy the hunters killed my father and mother. i made a promise to my father and amy that i would always protect them."

Shadow: "o im sorry but where were u all these years"

Scrouge: "well after the hunters killed amy's father and mother, the hunters were tracking down amy and blaze so i led them away from amy and blaze. when the hunters were long gone i was trying to get back to amy and blaze, i couldn't find them until now."

Shadow: "oh"

Scrouge: "i need to protect amy and blaze i promised and i never break i promise"

Shadow: "don't worry if your not there i will always be there"

Scrouge: "Your a mortal ur not strong enough but i love how u care about amy a lot"

Shadow: "i maybe be mortal but i will never give up"

Scrouge: "good don't"

Shadow: "scrouge do u love amy?"

Scrouge stopped and looked at me. i looked at him.

Scrouge: "yes i do and i will never leave her"

scrouge ran off. i sighed. There was no way im losing amy i love her to much. i ran after him. we saw amy standing by the dead mountaIn lion. Her eyes were normal and her fangs disappeared. Scrouge walked torward amy and hugged her. i glared at him.

Scrouge: "good job rosey"

Amy: "rosey?"

Scrouge: "yeah u remember when i used to call u that"

Amy's pov

i smiled at scrouge he smiled back.

Amy: "i always loved that name"

I walked to where shadow was and looked back at scrouge.

Amy: "we should get back home its getting late everybodys probably worried about us."

Scrouge: "ur right lets go"

we ran out of the forest to amy and blaze's house. when we got to the house, we saw blaze and rouge watching t.v.

Rouge: "well its about time u 3 got here"

i smiled at rouge. we walked into the house and i closed the door behind me. Blaze stood up.

Blaze: "someone owes me a hug"

blaze smiled at scrouge he smiled back. blaze hugged scrouge.

Scrouge: "its nice to see u again blaze"

Blaze: "ya it is its been forever"

i smiled at all of them.

Blaze: "well im going to bed good night"

All: "good night"

rouge went to the guest room. i turned to shadow and he smiled at me.

Amy: "goodnight shaddy"

Shadow: "good night my rose"

shadow kissed me then walked to the guest room next to rouges. i turned to scrouge.

Scrouge: "are u with him?"

Amy: "yes i am"

Scrouge: "oh well if ur happy im happy rosey"

i smiled at him he smiled back.

Amy: "thank u scrouge your a great guy"

Scrouge: "i know i know"

i laughed. he laughed too.

Amy: "well im going to bed are u coming?"

Scrouge: "yup im really tired from running all day"

Amy: "i know what u mean"

Me and Scrouge walked up to my room. he layed down on the floor. i got in my bed. i looked down at scrouge.

Amy: "Scrouge"

Scrouge: "yes rosey"

Amy: "there's room in the bed u could sleep by me"

Scrouge: "i thought u would never ask the floor was very uncomfortable"

i giggle. he climbed into bed and layed besides me.

Amy: "goodnight scrouge"

Scrouge: "goodnight rosey"

he turned around away from me and fell asleep i fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire love (shadamy) story chapter- dad, mom?

Amy's pov

i woke up and it was morning. i realized that scrouge was holding me. i move his arm from off of me and went to the bathroom and got ready.

Shadow's pov

i got out of bed and went into the living room nobody was up. i went into rouge's room and she was gone. Rouge was probably at knuckles. i sat down on the conch.

Amy's pov

i got out of the bathroom and saw scrouge standing by the bed. He was wearing a leathered jacket and shades. he looked at me.

Scrouge: "good morning rosey"

Amy: "good morning scrouge"

Scrouge: "im hungry lets go hunting just me and you ok"

Amy: "wait what about shaddy"

Scrouge: "come on rosey lets spend some time together i haven't seen u since u were 6.

Amy: "i guess its alright"

Scrouge: "great lets go"

scouge and i walked into the living room. i saw shadow on the conch. shadow stood up and hugged me.

Shadow: "good morning my rose"

Amy: "good morning shaddy"

i kissed him.

Amy: "shaddy?"

Shadow: "yes rose"

Amy: "me and scrouge are going hunting ok"

Shadow: "ok bye"

i looked at shadow confused. he took that ok. i kissed shadow again and walked out the door with scrouge.

Shadow's pov

i trusted amy i knew she loved me and she wasn't going to leave me. i saw blaze walking down from her room.

Blaze: "hey shadow is amy up"

Shadow: "you just missed her. she went with scrouge to go hunting"

Blaze: "what with out me?"

Shadow: "yup why u hungry"

Blaze: "ehh not really bye im going to silvers theres food in the kitchen if ur hungry"

Shadow: "ok bye"

blaze left the house. i went into the kitchen and ate a sandwich then went to knuckles.

Amy's pov

me and scrouge were in emerald forest. i turned to scrouge. he smiled at me.

Amy: "Scrouge?"

Scrouge: "yes rosey"

Amy: "i have a feeling someone is watching"

Scrouge: "yeah io do too"

me and scrouge just stood there. Suddenly i heard howling.

Amy: "scrouge i hear werewolfs"

Scrouge: "don't worry rosey were stronger than a bunch of werewolfs"

there was fog everywhere i couldn't see a thing.

Amy: "oh no i can't see a thing scrouge"

Scrouge: "yeah me either"

i heard the howling coming closer to us. i grabed scrouges arm and held it tightly.

Scrouge: "get ready amy"

Amy: "ok"

my eyes turned red and my fangs appeared so did scrouges. i stood up straight holding scrouges hand. the howling came closer and closer.

Amy: "scrouge i think we shou... AHHHHHHHHHHH"

A were attack me from my back and i fell to the ground.

Scrouge: "AAAAMMMMMYYYYY!"

Amy: "SCROUGE HELP I CAN'T HIM OFF OF ME HELP"

I was trying to keep the werewolf from biting me.

Scrouge: "IM COM..."

I saw a werewolf jump on scrouge. he was also struggling to get the werewolf off of him.

Amy: "SCROUGE!"

Scrouge: "AMY!"

I thought me and scrouge weren't going to make it until out of no where somebody kicked the werewolf off of me making that werewolf crash into the one that was on scrouge. i stood up and ran to scrouge. the fog cleared up and i saw the stranger with a black cloak on. i looked at scrouge and he was staring at the stranger.

Scrouge: "WHO R U"

I looked back at the stranger.

Stranger: "hmmmm U remember me scrouge?"

i looked at scrouge and he was looking at the stranger all confused. but then as i heard his voice it sounded familiar.

Amy: "you sound familiar do i know u"

i thought about it and i did remember that voice but no it was it possible. i was speechless i was just standing there all frozen.

Stranger: "Amy dear how could u forget me"

Scrouge: "how do u know us"

Stranger: "oh scrouge its been a while i guess ill show myself"

the stranger's cloak fell off of him. he looked at us and smiled. I stood there in shock.

Amy: "NO i can't be d-d-dad"

i fainted in scrouge's arms.

Shadow's pov

i was in knuckles house getting ready to leave.

Shadow: "well bye knuckles and see u at amy's rouge"

Knuckles: "bye"

Rouge: "bye shadow see ya"

i ran out the door and got to amys. i saw blaze sitting on the conch watching tv.

Blaze: "hey shadow have u heard from amy"

Shadow: "no i haven't i hope she's ok"

Blaze: "dont worry shadow amy's stronge and she's with scrouge"

Shadow: "i know but..."

Suddenly scrouge kicked the door open.

Blaze: "SCROUGE WHAT TH..."

Me and blaze saw scrouge holding amy. i looked at scrouge.

Shadow and Blaze: "omg what happened"

Scrouge walked over to the conch and layed her down i ran to her and sat bye her. i looked back at scrouge and saw somebody walk besides him. the stranger was wearing a cloak. i looked at blaze she stood up.

Blaze: "Scrouge who is he and what happened to amy!"

Scrouge: "Blaze come down"

Blaze: "WHAT U EXPECT ME TO REMANE COME.. I SEE A STRANGER AND AMY IN UNCONCIOUS. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED SCROUGE!"

Stranger: "you dont remember me kitten"

i looked at blaze and her eyes were widened she looked shocked then ever before.

Blaze: "Wait what did u call me"

Scrouge smiled at blaze"

Stranger: "kitten its nice to see u again"

Blaze just stood there frozen.

Blaze: "no it cant be who r u show ur self"

scrouge stepped away from the stranger.

Stranger: "ok kitten its been a while since i've seen u i wouldn't expect you to remember me"

the strangers cloak fell off and i saw a grey hedgehog.

Blaze: "No it can't be d- d-dad"

Blaze fell on the conch past out. i stood up and looked at scrouge in shock.

Shadow: "DAD?"

Scrouge: "yes shadow i couldnt believe it either.

Shadow: "DAD WHAT AMY SAID U WERE DEAD"

Stranger: "im not dead who r u"

Shadow: "im shadow the hedgehog"

Stranger: "im zack the hedgehog"

Scrouge: "where have u been all these years"

Zack: "not now scrouge shadow will hear"

Shadow: " its ok i know about u guys."

Zack: "WHAT SCROUGE IS THIS TRUE"

Scrouge: "yeah its true but we could trust him."

Zack: "are u sure"

Shadow: "don't worry zack u could trust me"

Zack: "ok then well it all happen when the hunters came to our house. i told amy and blaze to leave. when they left the house i killed the vampire hunters. my wife was almost dead but i changed her."

Scrouge: "wait wait dazel is a vampire?"

Zack: "yes she up south right now"

Scrouge: "oh is she going to come down here"

Zack: "yes im going to go get her"

Shadow: "why didn't u come back?"

Zack: "well i was trying to traCK amy and blaze down but they were long gone so i stayed with dazel. i knew that the vampire hunters were after amy and blaze so me and dazel tried to find amy and blaze but couldn't. i thought they were gone until i heard that scrouge led the hunters away from them. thanks scrouge "

Scrouge: "no problem but how did u know"

Zack: "ur dad"

Scrouge: "WHAT HE'S ALIVE"  
Zack: "no not anymore"

Scrouge: "what what happened"

Zack: " a hunter killed him"

Scrouge: "oh"

Zack: "im so sorry he told me to tell you he loved u and he was very proud of u"

scrouge smiled at zack. i looked at amy and she started to wake up.

Shadow: "AMY UR AWAKE"


	10. AUTHOR NOTICE

**ARTHOR NOTICE**

**IM MAKING A NEW STORY ITS CALLED A WHISPER INTO THE NIGHT. HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT. BUT DON'T WORRY IM STILL GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. I LOVE SHADAMY. A WHISPER INTO THE DARK IS GOING TO BE EPIC AND I WILL ADD A LOT OF ACTION ITS ALSO ROMANTIC BUT WITH A TOUCH OF HORROR. HOPE U GUYS REALLY LOVE IT. IT WILL BE AWESOME. REMEMBER TO LEAVE ANY COMMENTS. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **


	11. Chapter 10

Vampire love (shadamy) story chapter 10- the problem during the transformation

Amy's pov

i woke up in shadows arms.

Shadow: "AMY"

Amy: "shaddy what happen"

i layed there in shadows arms then i remembered what happened. i looked at scrouge and the man that was standing by scrouge. the man looked familiar. he smiled at me. i sat up.

Shadow: "rose u fainted in the forest and scrouge about u here"

Amy: "oh scrouge whos he"

Zack: "Amy u don't remember your own father?"

I was shocked it was my father but how? i looked at the conch that was by me and saw blaze unconious. I look back at so called father.

Zack: "amy darling its nice to you."

Amy: "how do i know your really my father"

Zack: "well i found u and scrouge in the forest and i saved u from those hunters"

Amy: "hunters?"

Shadow: "but they were only wolves"

Zack: "yes werewolves are the hunters"

Amy: "wow i never knew"

Shadow: "werewolves thats terrible"

Zack: "yeah that is"

Amy: "Scrouge did u know this?"

Scrouge: "yes i didn't tell you because i didn't want you to freak"

Amy: "well im freaking"

Shadow: "wait your her father right?"

Zack: "right"

Shadow: "then u could finish her transformation"

Scrouge: "oh yeah"

i looked down and sighed then i looked back at my father tears came to my eyes.

Zack: "why are you crying sweety aren't u happy."

i continued to cry my eyes out. i couldn't help to think that my father my real father standing right in front of me. i continued to cry my eyes out. Shadow sat me up by him. my face was covered in blood tears. Shadow put a arm around and held me close to him to try to calm me down. i looked back at my father. He was looking at me with guilt and love in his eyes.

Zack: "i know u have a lot of questions for me"

Amy: "yes i do and i want to know where you've been all this time"

And with that i started crying even more. i got up and walked over to blaze trying to wake her up. my tears fell onto blaze's face as i shook her. After a while, Blaze opened her eyes and sat up to see me crying.

Blaze: "Amy whats wrong. why are u crying?"

i sat besides her and looked up at father. Blaze looked up and i could tell she was in shock.

Zack: "kitten"

i looked at blaze and saw blood forming in blaze's eyes ready to blast out. Blaze just hear the nichname that father had call her when she was a baby made her sad but full of happyness. i hugged her then look back at father with blood in my eyes.

Zack: "listen i am so sorry for not coming back to u guys. im so sor..."

Amy: "FOR WHAT U LEFT ME AND BLAZE TO THINK U WERE ACTUALLY DEAD. DID U EVER THINK ABOUT HOW ME AND BLAZE WERE FEELING WE WERE BROKEN HEART BROKEN AT THE FACT U WERE GONE!"

i continued to flood my eyes out and so did blaze.

Zack: "sweetheart listen im so sorry. after u left, i killed the hunters. i had to help ur mother and.."

Amy: "wait moms alive where is she?"

i looked up at my father and so did blaze. my eyes were about to burst out with blood blaze looked like she was trying to keep calm.

Zack: "Yes. After you guys ran away, i killed the hunters. your mother was barely alive so i changed her."

Amy: "she's a vampire?"

Zack: "Yes but.."

Amy: "but..."

Zack: "it was very hard to control her thrist because she was a new born."

Father put his head down in sadness and disappointment. i looked at him confused so did blaze.

Blaze: "what happened?"

Zack: "i tried so hard to keep her restrained but she drank mortal blood and now she wont stop."

i gasped at the thought that mom drank mortal blood. Blaze stood up. i looked up at her.

Blaze: "we have to stop her right now. the risk she's causing could put us all in danger"

i stood up and looked at blaze. my eyes cleared from the tears.

Amy: "blaze is right dad. where is she now?"

Zack: "i don't know"

Scrouge: "well lets don't give up lets go find her"

Zack: "hold up scrouge we have no idea where to go looking first"

i sat back down with blaze.

Zack: "Come here Amy"

i looked at my father and he smiled at me. i stood up and walked over to my dad. i stop in front of him and glanced at scrouge. He step back like he new what was going to happen. i looked back at my father and he smiled at me.

Zack: "Amy are you ready?"

i looked at him confused like what is he talking about.

Amy: "ready fo.."

and with that he grab my wrist and pulled me close to him and out of no where he sunk his fangs into my neck. It hurted really bad but i didn't feel him sucking the blood. I felt something burning in my blood; it felt like i was burning alive on the inside. i felt pain in my neck.

Shadow's pov

Shadow: "AMY"

Scrouge: "SHADOW NO ITS OK SHE'S ALRIGHT"

I looked at blaze full of worried in my eyes. She looked back at me and nodded. i looked back at Zack who is bitting Amy. A while past and zack lifted his head from Amy's neck. She looked like she was unconious. I freaked but then i looked a little closer and saw that Amy's eyes were widen. She wasn't moving or nothing. She looked like she was paralyzed. Zack looked at Amy with confusion. I look back at Zack.

Shadow: "WHAT IS IT" i said freaked out.

Zack: "I dont know this isn't supposed to happen."

Scrouge: "what do u mean? Whats wrong with her?"

I looked at Blaze she looked really worried. I was freaking out. What happened to Amy? Why isn't she moving? Did something happen during her transformation? These questions hit my head while i was staring at her in Zacks arms. Zack pick Amy up bridal style and walked toward the conch by Blaze and laid her down. I walked up to Zack.

Zack: "Somethings wrong this is supposed to happen."

Blaze: "Whats happening?!"

Zack leaned in closer to Amy and put his ear on her chest. He slowly lifted his head back up with wide eyes.


End file.
